Did Matt Die In Cuba?
'''Did Matt Die In Cuba?' is the fifty-third episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quoter Letter Time Q: Can you name every iteration of Street Fighter II? from Andrew *Woolie: Street Fighter II: World Warrior *Pat: Street Fighter II: Championship Edition *Liam: Street Fighter II: Champion Edition *Matt: Super Street Fighter II: Turbo (incorrect) *Correct chronology: Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Street Fighter II': Champion Edition, Street Fighter II': Hyper Fighting, Super Street Fighter II - The New Challengers, Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Hyper Street Fighter II - The Anniversary Edition, Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix Q: Do you have any moments when you're playing and you think "THIS IS VIDEO GAMES"? from Kazbot *Pat: A bunch of moments when the music would kick in for a boss in Persona. *Woolie: All those mascot battles in Super Smash Bros. *Matt: Broforce *Liam: In Metrico, when I'm spinning the Vita around while platforming. Q: For the purposes of the demo, what would be a good level to put the player at to give a sense of what the actual game is about without spoiling or giving too much away. from Dean *Pat: Two or three levels in. *Matt: Ditto. *Liam: A level that has one really tough challenge. *Woolie: Give them control when they had a good spread of their powers like Strider. Q: What are your unique machine gun sounds? from Paul *Pat: Pew pew... pew? *Woolie: Tcccchhhhhhh Tcccchhhhh *Matt: Aaaaaaaeh aaaaaaeh *Liam: Gok gok gok gok gok Q: Is the discussion about stages purely about aesthetics or is there some mechanical use to them? from Emmet *Pat: Well, for a lot of games yeah, it's aesthetics. 3D fighter stages do matter. *Matt: You can learn about their respective characters through the stages. *Woolie: If there's a ring out, it's important. Q: My nephew unironically loves Sword Art Online II. How can I cope with this shocking revelation? from Kenny *Matt: Never talk to your nephew again. *Pat: People younger than you are stupid. *Woolie: People are allowed to have bad taste. Q: Why did Blanka pee in the girl's butt? from Little Jimmy *Matt: Because we wrote something that made us laugh and Blanka's into that shit. Q: I wanna know how it feels to do QA on a game that is received by players as one of the best games of the year as opposed to a buggy pile of garbage? from Dewey *Matt: I spent well over a year doing Deus Ex: Human Revolution, that was the biggest one. It feels bad at the time, but when it comes out you get a swell of pride. *Liam: I was really thankful that Darksiders II was received well. It was disheartening to see Thief not do well. *Woolie: You're a bit biased, because you're a part of the team, and you see the mood in the office change. Q: Where do I start to get into Metal Gear? from Reed *Woolie: You play Metal Gear Solid, then you just go forward. * Pat: Always play in release order, both for mechanics and story reasons. *Matt: You could just play Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and go in chronological order. I don't subscribe to that, but I've heard people say that. *Liam: If you can, get the boxed copy of Metal Gear Solid. Q: What are some good brands that extended to video games that would be a good gateway for younger kids that just play mobile? from Daniel *Woolie: Mario *Liam: Mario and Zelda, and beat 'em ups *Pat: Batman, or graphic violence, like DOOM or Resident Evil 2. *Matt: Mount Your Friends! Q: Now that your website is up, how do y'all intend to efficiently operationalise your strategies to allow yourselves to leverage more core competencies in a way that enables you.... from Cyborg Senator *Pat: Okay, here's what I do. I open up the DVD tray on my computer and put my dick in it. Q: Which TV show/movie/video game do you wish you watched or played when it was originally aired/released? from Luke *Woolie: Persona 3 and Persona 4 *Pat: Street Fighter III: Third Strike *Liam: Metal Gear Solid *Matt: Metal Gear Solid as well. I wish I watched Twin Peaks when it came out. Q: Why no racing games? from Aaron *Matt: Hard to commentate on them. *Woolie: We also don't have a lot of collective interest in them. Q: Choose any gamepad of any console, and remove one element and one element to it. from Anton *Liam: Xbox S controller: Remove black and white buttons and replace them with L1 and R1 buttons on the Xbox controller. *Matt: Dreamcast controller: get rid of it. Make it any other controller. *Woolie: Sega Saturn: Remove the d-pad and replace it with a Nintendo cross. *Pat: PS4 controller: Remove the share button, add the select button. Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Magic Worm Adventure Simulator Hokem *Matt: The 3DS tie-in game for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Pat: Play more The Last of Us, watch a shit ton more Hajime no Ippo, keep up with Sword Art Online II, and probably gonna catch up to Woolie in Persona 4 Golden. *Woolie: Finish Persona 4 Golden, and watch the Hiimdaisey comics. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Hard Boiled" from Kamen Rider W. Category:Podcast Episodes